Seven Deadly Sins
by ahha.interesting
Summary: Edited to have better grammar and spelling. No huge changes from the original one. Maybe lengthier sex.. Different pairing each chapter. YAOI M RATED. and these are SUPPOSED to be kinky.
1. LUST

THE SINS HAVE ARRIVED~~Edited!

For those of you unaware, this post will have seven chapters, each one based on a deadly sin. The sins are as follows and the pairings will be a surprise (maybe..?)

Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, and Sloth.

This one is LUST~

Lust= GreecexJapan

I dont own hetalia. YAOI. M-rated none the less.. and its not "i want to be safe, so its M for..,, shonen-ai maybe oral." no this?..its "this is sex. boyxboy sex, hardcore, description if I can. the more the better. like it or leave it"

I bummed this idea off of a 7 deadly sins AMV on youtube. thus sin flavoured smex is all around. the first one is lust. idk why, maybe because Greece just really likes Japan's kitty ears. I'm trying to make it based off the sins, but i dont want it to be really soley based on it. we'll see together right?Heracles is a snoop and Japan is OOC. but then again all my stories are like that. get ready for the crack-attack headed your way. and my poor beta~ ..be sure to visit FullMetalButterfly.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Japan?" I called, opening the man's unlocked house door. No answer.

_**Where is my samurai? Still at training?**_ I wandered aimlessly, not bothering to take my shoes off, drifting past the kitchen, and into a well-organized bedroom. Japan's.

_**Whenever I'm here..he always keeps me in the living room..I wonder whats in here..Even the bed's crisply made..I'd love to mess it up with him..**_

I let out a smooth laugh, opening drawer after drawer of the mahogany dresser, finding impeccably folded pants, shirts, and even the briefs are ironed and folded.

_**How interesting, the quirks he has. But what sort of secrets does he hide?I like the briefs, tight on him, if his hard on pops up and out of the restricting material, or if even that is managed neatly. I want to know everything about him, right down to the very last freckle... Ok,next hiding spot..**_

I crossed the room, the nightstand's turn to be invaded, its contents a single diary, blank on the inside.

_**His diary's blank? How am I going to learn anything about him? **_I slammed the drawer back in, the contents making far to much noise to be a single, leather bound book.

Opening it again, I removed the drawer completely, flipping the decieving piece of furniture and shaking, until the false bottom and a few assorted items fell onto the floor. The contents surprised me.

_**Lube? And partially used! So he does masturbate. I won that bet...and cat ears! He likes to dress up as a kitty? **_ Heracles felt his face flush.

_**I have a tail that could match these. I need him to dress up for me.'**_

I let that idea run rampant, Kiku Honda, in cat ears. So tiny, his natural innocence making it even more kinky.

**_With me, pounding into him..from behind? No, he'd sit on my lap, so cute, bouncing and moaning, saying 'Ah! greece-san~' over and over... That tight heat, so goddamn sexy.._**

I adjusted myself, situating the erection that plauged me up against the waistband of my jeans, refusing to touch myself.

_**Kiku will be home soon, I can wait until then.**_

Picking up the drawer, I examined the inside, a picture attatched to the real bottom. '

_**A picture of me? In those cat ears that Japan gave me. They're the same as these in the box...Japan carries his fetish around? Does that mean he jerks off to me wearing cat ears, while wearing cat ears..? Shit, that's... sexy...'**_

The tightness in my pants grew, insistant and painful.

_**I can't wait. He won't be home that soon, right? Besides, it shouldn't take me long, not with all these toy and my imagination to play with. **_

I gave in, unzipping, and unbuttoning my pants, sliding them down to expose my need, the denim brushing the sensitive head wonderfully.

"Mmm."

Grabbing the lube, I applied it generously, sliding the cool gel-like substance over my throbbing member, thoughts of a purring, needy Kiku stamped into my mind. I jerked spasmadically, quickly wanting to reach that pinnacle, my fingers a vice around the shaft, thumb sliding over the slippery, weeping slit, the mushroom head crying in joy. My eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to make the scene in my head even more realistic.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I nearly gasped in shock, fearing the sexily masturbating man would hear my groan, and thus, mouth closed, I remained silent. Delighting in the sight before me. '

_When he finishes, I'll go back to the front door, and announce my arrival. He'll never know.._

I watched as he jerked faster, a small chant escaping his lips, the mantra of his wicked dance. Desire bubbled up inside me, fluttering around like scattering birds.

_Who's name could he be saying? Turkey-sans?_ I strained to hear it, doing my best to ignore my hard-on, my hands against the wall next to my slightly opened door. _Heracles.._

"Oh, Kiku." He whispered. His hand teasing his erection. The need to rush in enveloped me, doubt the only restraint.

_That can't be right..._

"Kiku..Kikukiku...mmh!" Greece moaned my name faster, clearly reaching his end. The pleasure racking his body, making him arch his back.

_So close to release._ I moaned, the built up pleasure of watching him masturbate and his own desire infecting me. I opened the door, and scrambled toward the shocked man, his once fervent hand now stilled, shocked as my lips collided with his.

My body knocked his over, causing me to land on top of him, my hips grinding down into his.

_So hot, so tangled._ I didn't let him question me, just digged further into him, making it clear, beyond a doubt.

"Can I have you? Greece-san?" I asked, kissing his neck, biting here and there, tongue following after, his breathy

"Yes."

And his arching hips, his free member grinding into my own, cloth-restricted erection. His body answering me, pulling me into the lust-induce spiral, the burning haze forcing me to strip. The heat so intense, Heracles joined me, his tan, smooth body revealing itself to me rather quickly, and my own, pale and naked, and equally as needy as his own, our tongues and our turning positions, a dance almost too intense to bear. His hands all over my body, my mind too dizzy to track them.

A finger slid into me, the digit coated with the dark-skinned man's precum. Quick and burrowing, the sensation strange.

"Ah!~ Greece-san!" Moaning I thrust up, allowing him access to better prepare me. His hot mouth on my aching need my reward. "Suck me!" I said, surprised at my own boldness, a forceful pull tearing a scream out of me.

_His tongue, god I can't help it, the way it twirls! And I barely feel, what is it now? Two? Three fingers? And..._

"GOD! Greece!"

_What is that? Whatever it is, I want-_

"More!" I cried out, smacking my head against the floor.

"Here are your ears Neko-chan" He moaned, licking up my body to play with a nipple. He pulled himself all the way up, looking down at me. He haphazardly pushing my black ears on, his hardness pressed against my entrance.

"Ready?" Before I could say yes, he was inside me, the pain there, burning and ripping. The only anchor saving me, was a hand at my neck, a hand at my erection, slowly withering, haf-hard.

My desire still there, I arched, brushing that spot from before. The stars I saw reviving my member, stone hard, fire hot. Heracles pounded into me, pulling me onto his lap, with some degree of difficulty, never slowing nonetheless. He entered me repeatedly, abusing the prostate that sent waves of pleasure, nearly blinding me. The need, the lust, the want, the fire, the burning of our bodies. Slick from sweat, ripping, biting kisses, my head falling foreward and back as I bounced.

"Kiku! God, you're so hot. My Neko-chan! I love you.." Greece rocked fervently, his muscles quivering as he exploded inside me, washing me with his essence. Hand never slowing, mouth attacking my neck, driving me, pushing me toward the edge.

"Heracles.! Aishiteru..~"I moaned quietly, subdued as my energy left me in a wave, splashing wetly against Heracles chest, painitng him white.

"I'm glad I never showed you my room..You would never have snooped if you weren't actually curious. That has been a main fantasy of mine, walking in on you masturbating, I never thought it would work. You'll have to ask Hungary for the pictures though. Otherwise she'll give them to Gilbert and poor Rodrich's going to have to relieve whatever sexual tension this causes.." Heracles looked toward the window, previously ignored, but the curtains were wide open. Then back to me, his laughter and confusion bubbling up inside him.

"You planned this? This kinky sex...you planned it all? And got someone to take pictures?" He cocked his head then kissed me, his length semi-hard again. "God, do you know how crazy you are?" He laughed, pushing his length against me.

"You seem to like it" I whispered, donning my cat ears. I purred into his ear, bucking up into him, and we were both caught up in our lust again.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

I totally almost made another scene there at the end. and i should have, but i dont want the word count to be super high for one chapter, then super low for another. Maybe illl put up another one as a seperate JapanXGreece Oneshot, seme!japan style. idk review!

and check out my other stories~! AND FullMetalButterfly~...GO NOW!


	2. WRATH

Well, it's me again, trying to make up for that really rushed GreeceXJapan, though there is no excuse for it.

So I was going to do PrussiaXAustria, but that turned out longer than i expected, so I made a mini-story, so go look for it later!~ but know im going to give you America and Canada..or rather.. Canada X America.

MY BETA: FullMetalButterfly

WARNING!: DUB-CON! THAT MEANS DUBIOUS CONSENT!. BORDERLINE RAPE. whipping as well, handcuffs, and spanking.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

Wrath.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

America stood at the front of the room, pointing to himself grandiosely.

"Ok! Everyone listen to me! I need more land, more resources, more develpoment of my country! Who wants to volunteer their help?" Alfred yelled, throwing the assembly of nations into a frenzy, names being called out left and right, none very pleasent. Alfred ignored this and pointed to a busty, platinum-haired girl.

"Right! How about you Ukraine? You've got plenty of resources!" Russia slid decisively in front of his sister, crossing his arms with a calm, disturbing smile on his face.

"Kolkol. My sister here has no interest in supplying your country with any of her resources. England has resources, da?" Ivan replied cheerily, dark clouds forming behind him. Alfred was undaunted, merely turning to his surrogate father hopefully.

"No! You're spoiled as it is! You're always asking for my help! Bloody wanker! Why don't you get Japan to help you, I'm not interested!" The Englishman scoffed, waving a dismissing hand toward the nervous nation. Japan looked away from America's inquisitive eyes, averting his gaze humbly.

"Sorry, America-san. I am busy with my own people at the moment. Could you not have your northern territory help you? What was his name...Madio?" Kiku asked, sitting demurely in his seat, nearly falling out of it as Alfred shouted with excitement.

"That's what I'll do! Mattie will help me!" America bounced up and down in excitement, pounding on the table rampantly. "YES, When I see him, I'll tell him exactly what's going to happen! PROBLEM SOLVED BY THE HERO YET AGAIN!~ EVERYONE DISMISSED!" Alfred clapped his hands and ran out the door, going out to search for the blonde Canadian, everyone following after, grumbling to themselves at America's childish behaviour.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

They left me sitting all alone, with nothing to say against this horrid proposition. They didn't let me speak out at being called a 'territory' of America, as if I belonged to him. It was bad enough that almost all of the other nations thought I was him. Most didn't acknowledge me at all. Sealand's voice was heard as louder and more important than mine, and he wasn't even a nation.

"Who are you?" Kuminkoru, or whatever his name was, asked me. I didn't really have an answer except:

"I'm Canada." But sometimes I wasn't too sure. I hated being overshadowed by that arrogant man, that bloated nation, who cared nothing for others than whatever he could get out of them. I knew for myself how manipulating, how horribly coniving Alfred could be. He placed blame where it was most convenient and grabbed all the glory he could, no matter who had really earned it.

And he wanted my resources. 'Resources'. To outsiders it sounded sort of nice, some land here, a few trees there, maybe some money and fish. No. Alfred wanted oil, and would dig down deep into any nation's body to find it, scarring that nation full of pockets and wounds that wouldn't heal for days, and furrows in their soil that could never really recover.

And he would try to use my civilians. He would come up with something of a 'trade', bribing even my government into submission, just to be able to work my men for less than they are worth. Alfred hadn't even pretended to see me, didn't even bother to listen to my rejection, just took authority that didn't belong to him, to try and take land that doesn't belong to him, to make mistakes that he won't have to apologize for, and to place blame on me if anything went wrong.

And it would. He always did manage to screw things up for others, claiming it to be for their betterment.

No.

I wouldn't allow it to happen, he'll never claim me again. I've said this before, but before it was only me he was insulting, only me he was hurting. He will never harm my civilians.

Never. And I'll show the others I'm not something to push around. When America comes to claim me, he'll be the one to submit.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

"Mattie. I need resources, and noone else will give them to me. So, I need some territory." Alfred said, the moment he entered my home.

_**No pretending now, eh? Just going to waltz right in here and demand things from me.**_

I waited in my room, checking the hand cuffs around my wrists were loose, the other end at the head bored tight and non-comprimising. I was naked, my glasses still balanced on my nose, my chest pale from lack of sunlight, rising rapidly due to anticipation, not to mention fear.

_**What if he is stronger than me?**_

I shook my head, putting the thought out of my mind easily with the image of a helpless Alfred chained to the bed, surprised and vulnerable. I felt my member stir, rising to half-hight.

"I know, you can come in and take it." I said as loud as I could, a whisper in normal standards, but still I heard footsteps, long in stride, approaching my room. a low whistle floating in as the other nation assessed my condition.

"Man, Mattie, I didn't think you'd go this far to sancton our agreement. These types of things are just formalities, me taking your body is going to give more than resources. You know that your giving me a chance to overthrow your government, offering yourself like this! We could have just kissed and been on our way.." Alfred informed me, nothing that I didn't already know. Still, his eyes never left my body, sizing my vast lands up, appreciating the amount of untouched bareness that was my country's integrity. Yes, I knew that him being dominant would change my government, just the opposite was true too.

"I know, but I want to help you. Besides, I've wanted you..for a while, you're so strong." God I hated to say it, though part of it was true. I did want to become one with him, just not the submissive half of that relationship. Alfred noded, believing me word for word, and began unbottoning his shirt. And as that crisp cloth came undone, exposing his chest and abdomen, I felt my erection get harder. He did have a nice body, tone and sleek, scars here and there, some gouges where he had attempted bomb making in his country, two perky nipples adorned his chest. Pink and round, almost cute. I let my gaze wander down.

_**All of that land. He says he has no resources. He's just not content with what he has.**_

_"_Oh? Is that right? Than let me treat you to my amazing-ness" Alfred chuckled, arrogant, full of pride for something untrue.

**_How like him._**

I watched him unzip his pants, sliding them off until he was fully naked, his erection standing proudly to greet me. A tuft of sandy hair at the base of his member, everywhere else shaved into order. I motioned for him to come to me, allowing him to straddle my naked body. His legs rested on either side of my torso, the tip of his length dipping toward my chest. He bucked down into me, moaning all the rubbed the smooth head into my skin. I moaned, imagining the lack of authority in his voice, ecstatic at the thought of him helpless beneath me.

"Give me a kiss." I ordered. Might as well get used to bossing him around. Alfred groaned sliding off his glasses and placing them on the table, before lowering to give me a kiss.

_**So he likes being told what to do...Maybe I won't have to force him..**_

I snuck my tongue in, twirling it with his, sliding them together desperately, catching Alfred up in a frenzy. I loosened my hands from their metal captors silently, using my body to distract Alfred, delighting in the feel of our members brushing together with the jerk of our hips. I flipped us over, hurridly catching his wrist up and into their respective cuff, Alfred's protests choking in his throat due to surprise.

"W-what? What are you doing?" He asked, flush rising to cover his cheeks. I stood up off the bed, crossing to my dresser confidently.

"You should know all about Imperialism. I'm taking you over, or at the very least pillaging some of your resources for myself." I retreived a thick horse whip out of the drawer, stroking it thoughtfully as I walked back toward the bed, back toward the trembling american. "When I helped you in wars, when I let your people come into my country, and I allow you to forget about me. How do you think that feels?" I asked him, laying the tip of the whip gently on Alfred's stomach, watching him follow it as I drew patterns on his body. I flicked one of his nipples, causing him to take a sharp breath in. "Answer me."

"It's painful to you?" He said, more of a question in his discomfort. I tapped the whip down, not hard. We were just beginning.

"Was that a question or an answer?" I asked him, bringing the whip over to rest on his balls, his erection still standing. He obviously didn't hate this as much as I had thought he would. I tapped again, harder this time, striking the inside of his thigh.

"It's painful!" He asserted, more confidence, more fear in his voice. His eyes still challanged mine, though desire was hidden in them as well.

"Flip over." My voice had gotten louder, more bossy. Alfred did as he was told, the obedience making me groan, my hand lightly ghosting over myself, to masturbate as I played with him, my toy for now. I struck him in the back, a red mark stainging the once-pristine skin.

Alfred cried out, his back arching away from the painful weapon He moved back to the center of the bad, his ass poised an inch or so off the bed. Moaning I pulled at the skin of my erection, delighting in the noise and his obvious desire for more. I got on the bed, crawling up behind him and pushed my erection against his opening.

"If you move," I told him, humping against him forcefully. "I'll penetrate you with no preperation, no lube." I leaned back as he murmmured his agreement, his arrogence thrown out the window with his dignity. I put the whip down, deciding on a more hands-on method. I slapped his ass, making the soft tissue dance, red from force. He groaned, and buried his head into the pillow. I slapped the small of his back, using my force as a nation to strengthen my blow, much harder than before.

"AH!" He moaned, moving a beat too late too be natural.

**_He wants to be taken roughly? Figures, since he always needs to be in power. _**I pushed the tip in slowly, the friction making it near impossible to slip inside. I slapped at him again on the outside of his thigh beating a path up to his ass, the hits coming at different intervals and force. I smacked hard, and he yelled loudly, pushing back against my erection.

His scream turned me on, the vulnerability he showed noone else, now was mine to exploit.

"I warned you." I said, as if in reluctance. I grabbed the sides of his hips, using my fingers to spread the round cheeks. I ignored the pleadings of America, the damned nation didn't deserve gentleness with how little mercy he gave others, nor did he seem to even want it. And I barreled in, forcing myself deep into the Melting Pot of nations, hot and intense, warm and inviting, tight and foreign. I groaned as I pushed all the way in, Alfred crying in pain beneath me, his erection starting to become deflated. I grabbed his member and worked it, rocking into the prone man's body. I felt his blood pooling to become a lubercant, the rawness inside surely painful for the other man. Alfred's hands cleched as they hung there, helpless to defend him.

"Matthew...please hurry and take what you want. I can't stand this anymore." He pleaded, his eyes filled with lust, despite the tone in his voice. Going so far as to buck back into me, crying out as he did so, building heat in my loins at the erotic noise. I pushed into him quicker, the only mercy I would give him. I neared completion, driving into his body recklessly.

"Alfred, mmh. Let this be a lesson." I breathed into his ear, my hips never ceasing, the pace becoming sporadic. "Don't use people, because what goes around, comes around." I moaned, not intending to use such a cliched line, my pleasure spurring me to talk non-sense. I kept rocking, spilling myself inside him. Breathing heavily I dismounted him, gathering my clothes casually.

"I'm not going to take over your country. That's your mess, and I don't want any part of it. You payment for all of this is what just happened. Oh, and you're not going to try and take resources form anyone else either. In fact I want you to give aid to Japan, for what his country is going through."

"But, what if I don't" He asked, defiant. God, what would it take to keep his mouth shut? Of course I knew.

"Or the video I took will be given to Ivan, to prove how easy to dominate you are. And I'm sure you even considering taking his sister made him mad as it is." I warned. I gestured to the window off-handedly. "Gosh, it's getting late. I'll let you be alone to think about it ok?" and with that I left, leaving him there for Arthur to find tomorrow.

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

OK guys! i cant believe i just wrote that..over 2,00 words? i know thats not that long, but in comparison to Lust.. this has many more words...is it better? im still getting into descrtiptions and working on slowing down how i write.. PM me and reveiw~! what did you think?


	3. GLUTTONY

Gluttony: Spain x Romano.

Warnings: Yaoi. Food play,with tomatoes you'll see~M rated for sex and~ Lovi's Language. Idea kind of stolen from another story. Here is the link

http:/ www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/7234408/1/Little_Tomato

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~~

_That bastard_

I thought, adjusting the apron to cover myself_._

_ _Him and his weird fetishes, always asking me to do strange things.__

__ I stood in the kitchen, making pasta naked, only an apron covering my cold body. I frowned and continued cutting the tomatoes, the grape-sized fruit sliced and thrown an empty bowl. I heard the bastard walk into the kitchen, his bare feet tapping along the tile floor. I immediately tensed.

_Bastard, I can practically feel your eyes on my ass_

I struggled to not turn around. This was all part of his game; I begged my hands to stop their trembling, and I could feel my…regions...twitch in excitement. I shivered as I felt the Spaniard's breath on my neck, his hand on my goose-bumped arms, the other traveling on my side.

"You look so sexy, Lovino." He whispered, the hand on my arm coming back up to dance on my neck before traveling down to play with my naked, uncovered cheeks. I gasp, and dropped the knife.

_Otherwise I'd stab the bastard. Shi-..._I groaned, turning around to face him, thrusting my hips forward to display the slowly growing erection underneath the thin, pink apron. He smirked at me, and hoisted me onto the counter, knocking away the sharp knife into the sink, his green eyes hazed with lust as he lifted the apron up to peek at my arousal.

"Yes, very pretty," Antonio whispered, his large hand coming to close around my half-hard shaft, pumping it into its standing pride, his other hand lifting me up and tilting me against the cupboards behind me, displaying my entrance to his perverted stare.

"Chigii! Bastard! Don't look at me like th-" I was silenced by his glare.

_ Dammit, I need to be nice, or he'll stop._

He continued pumping me, looking directly at my face, my mouth parting in pleasure as my cheeks heated up. Grinning at my speechless-ness, the bast- the Spaniard bent down to lick at my entrance, dipping his wet muscle into my tight flesh.

"AH, ah Jesus!" His tongue stilled.

_Right, more desperate or I won't get any..of what I need. _

"Oh, Antonio~" I moaned out, pushing my buttocks closer to his face. Antonio licked at my hole approvingly, I could practically feel his smug smile. I was about to kick him away, and just forget the entire plan, but then his head came slowly up, tongue trailing across my balls then up my shaft.

_Oh god._

Then flicked at my tip. I shuddered, suppressing my moan.

"I want to hear you beg for me, my little tomato lover." The tan bastard said, prodding my opening with a thick finger, his head swooping down to cover my erection in his hot mouth.

"Agh! More!" I gasped out, arching into him, causing me to smack my head against the cabinet door behind me. "OW! " I cried out, wincing at the pain.

"Oh, poor Lovino! I know what you'd like to have. Tomatoes make you feel good, don't they?" He smiled and grabbed a cherry tomato from the bowl that I had been keeping them in, his other hand leaving my erection to grab an already cut half from the other bowl. I eyed them hungrily.

_This is what I've been waiting for._

I gasped softly as he pressed the cut fruit against one of my nipples, the red juice running down my body. Antonio took the fruit carcass and smeared it towards the other nipple, already erect in excitement, the pink nub seemingly drinking up the flavorful run-off. I moaned as Antonio licked from my navel, where the juice had taken to collecting, then up to my pectorals to nibble on my tomato-flavored nubs. "I absolutely love tomatoes, don't you, little one?" He asked me, my dazed eyes and leaking erection answering for me. I knew what he wanted for an answer.

"One just isn't enough though. Can I have more?" My pride stung to be begging, but I knew logically.

_I'm sitting here in an apron and nothing else, letting myself be pleasured by a man in my own home, and his infuriating tomatoes. I might as well enjoy it. _

He nodded, his dark brown hair rumpled from our activities. Antonio brought the other tomato, this one whole, and rolled it down my body, the action making me pant. He continued rolling until the tiny orb reached my erection, the organ practically begging for attention, then he passed it, but not to my dismay. I was anticipating the real destination. I shuddered when the fruit reached my opening, Antonio lightly rolling it against the puckered muscle until it loosened and accepted the red food.

"Gah! -hah-mm." I contorted on top of the counter, my lithe body fighting with itself on if it should except this small package or return it immediately. Before it could reject the intrusion, Antonio slid a finger in, the appendage wet with tomato juice.

_He must've crushed the cut tomatoes and is using it as lube. _

The thought drove me insane, causing my body to tense up, although neither my prostate, nor my erection had been touched enough to do so. I arched into his touch, willing his finger deeper, my ass sliding off the counter slightly. I heard a zipper being undone, Antonio's hand gripping onto my hips shortly afterward.

_Wait, I want.._"I want to be filled more with..with tomatoes!" I cried desperately, causing the Spaniard to laugh, but his hand retreated from my hip, the fingers in my ass escaping slowly.

"I absolutely love tomatoes, don't you, little one?"

_You're a fucking tomato! _

I wanted to yell at him, but the thought of those ruby pearls rubbing all sorts of delicious spots in me..

"One...Just isn't enough though." I moaned, reaching for the bowl beside me, fingers clenching onto the air. "Can I have more?" He nodded, his face slightly red from pleasure.

_He is beginning to look like a tomato..Maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have him inside me right now._

But the thought was chased away as the bastard held the little tomato in front of my face, taunting me with its shiny red skin before guiding it down to my epicenter. I couldn't quite see, and the anticipation almost made me scream in frustration.

"AH. mph, more!" I begged as that one slid in, the skin breaking inside of me, I could feel its fruit blood leaking inside of my walls. Antonio grinned at me, and grabbed a handful of the small fruit, and one by one pushed them in. Their little spherical bodies sliding into me, gliding and tugging deeper into my well, and by the fifth tomato, I was full. Every movement knocked the deeper ones straight into my prostate.

"Mmph, god, Antonio. I'm ready. God! Get. mph Get inside me!" I moaned, practically leaping off the counter in an attempt to get my needy hole closer for the Spaniard's reach.

"Shit, you're so beautiful, needing me like this." He groaned, and slid me off the counter just a bit, aiming at my stretched opening. He positioned himself then slid me off the counter all the way, piercing me on his dick in one stroke, his massive organ bringing tears to my eyes. I cried out in pain, but bounced against him eagerly. His cock breaking the fruit inside me, their juice lubricating our every stroke. He thrust into me, banging me into the counter, my legs wrapped around his waist in an effort to stay perched in our precarious position.

"Ah, ah- Hah!" I ground down into him, my prostate being assaulted at every turn by his member and the multitude of cherry tomatoes in my body. His thrusting sped up, getting erratic and sloppy, his hand closing around my length. He pumped and tried to slam into me on beat with each thrust. But he was too far gone, and I was right behind him. He came inside me, jostling the fruit inside me, pushing me over the edge, a splash of white clinging to the tomato bastard's shirt. He pulled out of me, depositing me on the ground, my weak legs not allowing me to stand.

"Let's go on to the room, Lovi. You need your rest." He said scooping me up. I growled at him, the stupid tomato was a good lover, but damn annoying. "Ah, I absolutely love tomatoes, don't you, little one?" Sighing I rested my head against his chest.

_Fucking tomato bastard..._

"Yea, they're okay.."

~~(-.-)~(-.-)~

=D did you catch that Lovi kinda says he loves Antonio? xD -shot by mafioso!Lovi- Hope you like it!


End file.
